Where Are They?
by divcon
Summary: Jack and Sam's children have been kidnapped. Who has them and where are they.
1. Chapter 1

Where Are They?

Chapter One

"General O'Neill, there's a phone call for you."

"Thanks, I'll take it in my office. Hello, General O'Neill speaking."

"We have your children."

"What? Who is this?"

The only response was the bussing of the phone. Dropping back into the chair General Samantha O'Neill sat and stared at the phone.

"SILER! Get in here NOW."

"Yes General?"

"Send a team over to my place now. Get them to check on Jack and the kids.

At that moment Daniel wandered into her office. On hearing he last comment and seeing her face he asked,

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Siler, GO!"

With a salute, Siler left the office to organize a team to check the General's house. He knew something was seriously wrong but didn't know what.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Daniel asked again.

Sam just sat there looking stunned. Daniel was starting to get real worried.

"SAM!"

"Wh-what. Oh Daniel!"

With that Sam started to cry. Ok, Daniel knew something was going on. Sam never cried at least not in front of him. Not really, not like this. Walking around her desk, Daniel knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her knee. He gently asked her again what was wrong.

"Daniel, someone has taken the kids."

"WHAT! What do you mean 'taken' and are you sure?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her, Sam looked at Daniel and told him about the phone call she had just received.

"Sam, what about Jack? Wasn't he with the kids? No-one would get the kids while he was with them."

'Oh God Daniel, Jack would die before letting anyone take the kids. I have to get home. I have to find out what's happened."

"I'll drive. Come on, let's go."

Just as they reached the elevator, Teal'c came around the corner.

"General O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. Is everything alright?"

"No Teal'c it isn't. Come on and we'll tell you in the car."

As they drove to Sam and Jacks' house Daniel filled Teal'c in on the few details that they had. As he listened his eyebrow raised up.

"What of O'Neill"

"We don't know Teal'c. We just don't know."

The rest of the trip was traveled in silence. Each of the car's occupants, were deep in their own thoughts.

As they pulled up to the house they saw an ambulance sitting in the driveway. Sam was out of the car before Daniel had even stopped. She ran across the yard towards the ambulance yelling out Jack's name. Seeing Major Wilson she asked,

"Where's Jack? Where are Janet and Jacob?"

Wilson looked back at her, the look on his face made Sam stumble.

"OH GOD NO!"

"General he's alive! He's in the ambulance. They're going to take him to the hospital. He's been badly beaten."

Sam raced to the ambulance. Jack was inside, lying on the stretcher. He looked bad. Hopping in, Sam sat next to him and took his hand not noticing that Daniel and Teal'c had arrived and were standing at the back of the ambulance.

"Jack honey, I'm here. I'm here Jack."

Jack's eyelids fluttered and he squeezed her hand. He tried to speak but Sam couldn't make out what he was saying. She asked him to repeat it and leant closer to him.

"Sam I tried. I really tried baby. There were too many of them. They took Janet and Jacob. Oh God Sam, they took the kids!"

"Shh, it's OK Jack. Well find them. I promise you that we'll find them."

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry."

With that Jack slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ma'am we have to get going. Are you going to come with us to the hospital?"

Torn, Sam didn't know what to do. Should she go with Jack or stay at the house to look for clues about where her children had gone.

"Sam, go with Jack. Teal'c and I will stay here and check everything out. I've rung Siler and he's sending out more men. Go."

Two hours later, Daniel and Teal'c walked into Jack's hospital room. They saw Sam sitting in the chair next to his bed. She was holding his hand, her head resting on the bed. When Daniel cleared his throat she lifted her head. Quickly she looked at Jack and then back at Daniel.

"How is he?"

"He's go a couple of broken ribs and some bruising. He's got a concussion and a broken left arm. He was lucky."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. Silently they rolled down her cheeks. Wiping them away, Sam smiled.

"He did wake up for a while. He wanted to check himself out so he could look for the kids. Luckily his body had other ideas and he went back to sleep."

"He will recover Samantha. He is strong."

"Yeah I know Teal'c. What did you find at the house?

Daniel and Teal'c looked at one another. Sam noticed.

"Daniel, what did you find?"

"We found a note Sam."

"What did it say?"

Daniel handed the note to Sam. She read it and then re-read it.

'For your crimes against the people of Earth, you must pay. We will contact you in 24 hours with our demands.'

"That's it? There was nothing else?

"I'm sorry Sam. That's all that was there. We're heading back to the house now to set up surveillance. Do you need anything before we go?"

Sam just shook her head.

A soft knock on the door startled Sam. Looking up she saw George Hammond entering the room. Standing up, she walked over to him and was enveloped in a hug.

"Oh Sir, why has this happened?"

"I don't know why Sam. I'm here to help any way I can. Have you called Cassie?"

"No I haven't, but Daniel did."

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"No. I'm not really hungry."

Just then her stomach growled. Smiling Hammond asked her when she had last eaten. Sam had to think about it before answering that it must have been breakfast before she left home for the base. Nodding, Hammond went off to get her a sandwich and a drink.

When he left Sam sat back down next to Jack. She was so worried about him. Oh not physically but emotionally. He was injured worse when they had been trapped in Antarctica. She knew he would recover from the wounds but what would happen to him if something happened to the kids. He'd already lost one son for which he blamed himself. Charlie's death had nearly killed him. If it wasn't for Daniel and Skaara and that first mission to Abydos, he'd already be dead. They couldn't lose Jacob and Janet. Sam remembered the day she found out that she was pregnant and Jack's response.

Jack had just come back from the market. He was putting the groceries in the kitchen. Smiling, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went out to join here. Kissing her on the neck in the spot that sent her crazy, he sat down next to her and lifted her into his lap.

"How was your day honey?"

He loved asking her that. She would tell him everything that had gone on that day at the base. He missed the SGC but he decided that these benefits were worth giving it up. He continued to nuzzle Sam's neck.

"It was great. The new teams are working out real well." Sam made a face and pulled away from Jack. Not sure how to bring up the next subject, she took a deep breath.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack nothing is wrong. At least I hope not. I went to see Dr Jasper today for my annual check up and well….."

"Sam, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Cupping his face, Sam smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Jack, I'm pregnant! About 8 weeks along according to Dr Jasper."

Looking up at Jack, she saw a grin spread across his handsome face.

"We're going to have a baby? Oh Sam, that's wonderful!"

With that Jack stood up and carried Sam into their bedroom where he showed her exactly how much he loved her. This woman who had saved his heart and who now had given him the chance to be a father again.

A gentle touch on her shoulder made her jump. George had returned and Cassie was with him. Smiling, she took the sandwich and coffee from George and placed them on the bedside table.

"Sam, are you ok? You were miles away when we came in the room. Is Jack worse?"

"No, he's the same. I was actually remembering when I told Jack that I was pregnant."

George chuckled, "I've never seen him so happy. He was over the moon. The thought of being a father again was unbelievable to him."

"I remember when he told me. He said 'Cass, you're going to be an aunt.' I was so excited. So was he."

"I remember the day the twins were born. You'd swear that you were the first woman to ever give birth."

"Yeah I remember."

"Sam, honey, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fiiiine."

Screaming though another contraction, Sam nearly broke Jack's fingers when she squeezed his hand. That one was strong. She knew it wouldn't be much longer. Her contractions were getting closer and closer. Suddenly another one hit. Jack hated seeing Sam in so much pain. He'd do anything, if he could just ease the pain a little but Sam wanted to have a natural birth. Looking up Jack noticed the doctor and nurse talking outside the labor room. The doctor nodded and entered the room.

"The nurse says that you're fully dilated. On the next contraction you can push."

When the next contraction hit Sam pushed for all she was worth. When the pain subsided she took some deep breaths. She pushed again and again until she heard the cry of their baby.

"Congratulations, you have a girl. Would Dad like to cut the cord?"

Looking at Sam, Jack smiled.

"Yasureyabetcha."

When the next lot of contractions hit, Sam and Jack went through the same procedure. They soon heard the cry of their other baby. The doctor announced that they had a son and Jack cut his cord as well. The nurses took them away to be checked and cleaned. Once they were given a clean bill of health, they were handed back to their proud parents. Jack was sitting on the bed next to Sam. He held their daughter while Sam held their son.

"Hello Jacob, hello Janet" they whispered and looking at one another they smiled.

"Thank you Sam, I love you so much."

"Oh Jack, we're a family now. Do you think we should let the others know?"

"Not just yet. I want you guys to myself for a while. I'll go out and tell them soon."

Sam realized that the 24 hour deadline was almost up.

"Cassie, will you stay with Jack? Don't let him leave, he'll want to but try to stop him if you can. Sir, will you drive me home so I'm there when the next contact is made."

"Of course I will Sam. Cassie I'll let the doctor know to keep Jack here for as long as possible."

Cassie gave Sam a hug and then she went to sit next to Jack. Sam and George left the room. As they passed the nurses station, the nurse sitting there called out to them. She handed them a note……….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Where Are They?

Chapter Two

As they passed the nurses station, the nurse sitting there called out to them. She handed them a note. She explained that a courier had dropped it off less than 5 minutes ago. She had pointed out which room they were in but the courier had been insistent on leaving it at the desk. Sam shrugged and opened the note assuming it had to do with the SGC. Her startled gasp had George quickly turning to here. Her face was whit and she looked like she was going to faint. Slowly he led her over to a chair. The nurse knelt and took her pulse. Declaring that it was slightly elevated but that she'd be fine, she left to get Sam a glass of water. Carefully George took the note from Sam's hands and read it.

'For your crimes against the people of Earth you must choose. Your children or the Stargate. For too long the American Government has hidden the truth and put the planet at great risk. No longer can the government be trusted to run the program. You must hand over the Gate to us or lose your children for good.'

Sitting in stunned silence, George looked over at Sam. Her color was returning. In fact she looked damn angry. He was glad, an angry Sam was much better that a scared Sam.

"Who could it be?' Asked Daniel "We know that no-one came through the Gate. Could it be the NID?"

"Can Agent Barrett not assist us in this matter?"

"I've already put a call through to him. I'm just waiting to hear back from him."

The three men turned their heads to look at Sam as she entered the room. She looked really drawn and tired. She probably hadn't slept at all last night.

"Sam, come and sit down before you fall down. I'll get you some coffee."

"Thanks Daniel."

Meanwhile in Washington, Agent Barrett had just returned to his office. Sitting at his desk he leafed through his phone messages. The top one was a surprise, it was from George Hammond asking him to call back. Barrett thought that Hammond had retired. Oh well, he could wait as could all of his messages. What was discussed in the meeting was of far more importance. The rogue agents that had slipped through their net a few years ago were back. They'd been lying low for a few years but now they had been showing up all over the place. Something must have happened to bring them out of the wood work. The question was; what was it? Barrett decided to lean on his sources and find out. He picked up his phone and started dialing.

Two hours later he still didn't have any more of an idea than he had when he started. His sources said that they would look into it and get back to him. He decided that now was a good time to return a few phone calls. Before he could start his phone rang. Answering it, he listened.

"Holy shit! Are you sure? Did you find out where they are? Well keep digging and let me know."

Hanging up the phone, Barrett decided to return Hammond's phone call straight away. Looking through his phone messages he retrieved the one he was searching for. Dialing the number he waited for it to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Barrett. I just found out what happened."

"What do you know?"

"Not much Sam."

"Barrett don't lie to me. WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

"Sam, I really don't know much. There have been rumors that the rogue element has risen again. I've been trying to track them down today. That's how I heard about your kids. One of my sources informed me that these guys have taken them. I'm trying to find where they've taken them. What have they demanded?"

When Sam told him he could only shake his head. Those damn bastards. They'd gone to far this time.

"Sam, I'm going to do everything I can. Let me check out a few things and I'll get back to you."

Colonel Paul Davis raised his hand to knock on the door. The news he had was not good. He really didn't want to be the one to break it to the General but he knew there was no-one else. When the door opened he was looking at one of the men he respected the most. He saluted out of habit. George Hammond just smiled and held out his hand.

"Good to see you again Colonel."

"You too sir. Is the General in?"

"Of course. Come in, everyone is in the living room."

Nodding, Davis removed his hat and walked into the living room. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked up as he entered. Saluting to Sam he shook Daniel and Teal'cs hand. Not knowing where to start he sat in the offered chair and tried to gather his thoughts. Noticing his hesitancy, George spoke.

"Paul, just tell us what you've found out. The sooner we know the sooner we can make a plan."

"Yes sir. I have been in touch with my contact within the Russian government. He informed me that yes; there has been some rumbling about being locked out, once again, from an active role at the SGC."

Seeing that both Sam and Daniel were about to speak, he held up his hand.

"Yes I know that we now have half a dozen Russian teams. Most of the Russian government is quite happy with the status quo, but as I said, it's a small group who are trying to get more control of the SGC itself. By conducting a further search, my source was able to locate a slush fund that has had regular large amounts of money transferred to the States. On our end we checked into the name of the account and found out that it is a dummy company that was run by the rogue NID agents. So it seems that not only are the NID involved again but so are the Russians."

Across town, two men were quietly talking to one another.

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"It doesn't matter. While they're looking for us, our man is retrieving what we need. As soon as we get the word we don't need to worry about anything any more."

"Yeah, but remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember. Why do you think I decided to take the kids? We needed to keep the O'Neill's and their band of merry followers occupied."

Smiling, the man turned and entered the room where the two 3 year olds slept. After taking care of their father, which he enjoyed immensely, the children were a piece of cake. They should only need another few hours for their man on the inside to get all they needed. Then they had to get out of here without being caught. He hated having to work with the Russians but desperate times called for desperate measures. When he was contacted about this mission he was dubious. He went ahead with the meeting and was surprised. A faction of Russian government officials wanted to get their hands on some of the top level documents pertaining to the SGC. The felt that their government was way to trusting of the Americans. They thought that there was a lot of information not being passed on to them as was in the pact between their governments. How ironic that these same officials were now relying on Americans to get them what they wanted.

During the course of the initial meeting and subsequent planning he had decided to kidnap the O'Neill children. Their parents would be so focused on finding them that they wouldn't think to look in their own backyard for the real crime that was taking place. Their man one the inside was searching for the relevant files to be handed over to their Russian friends. He was also looking for the plans of any weapons or plans that could be sold on the black market. When SG1 had closed down their operation years before he had lost a lot of artifacts that he had intended to sell, therefore losing out on a lot of money. He deserved a huge payoff and this was his way of getting it. If the O'Neill's had to suffer, all the better. He'd been living the life of a fugitive for the last few years and now with the help of the Russians, he'd be able to recoup all his money with one good sale and move to a non-extradition country to live his life in style.

"Steven Palmer. He seems to have slipped into Colorado Springs about two months ago."

Pulling a photo out of the folder, Agent Barrett showed Sam and the others.

"We had him under surveillance but he gave our team the slip two weeks ago and since then he's stayed low."

"He looks familiar, who is he?"

"He should look familiar sir. He was Maybourne's lackey. We always thought he was involved in the rogue activities but we could never prove it. Before we could gather any solid evidence on him he disappeared. He remained off our radar until he showed up two months ago. The man in the picture with him is Yuri Slevanoc. A Russian businessman with ties to the government and the Russian Mob. It's our conclusion that Slevanoc was acting as a go between. We believe that he made the initial contact."

"OK, so we know who the players are at this end but who's holding the purse strings?"

"Daniel, I don't care!" picking up the photo, "This is the guy who has Jacob and Janet. He probably beat Jack up as well. Don't forget that Jack was instrumental in closing down Maybourne's team. If Palmer was in on it with Maybourne, he wants revenge. We have to find him."

Daniel looked at Davis for a long time before speaking.

"Can you figure out what it is they want?"

Nodding, Davis responded.

"I've already got my best men looking into it as we speak."

"Good, that leaves the four of us to look for the kids. We know that Palmer was in Colorado Springs so hopefully he and the kids are still here."

Barrett spoke, looking at Sam

"I have a full team with me. We're ready to assist in any way that you want."

"Can you trust these men?" Seeing him nod Sam continued "OK, thanks. We need all the help we can get."

"You better count me in as well."

Twisting around so fast that she nearly fell out of her chair, Sam let out a cry.

"Jack, what are you doing here? You should be in hospital. Cassie, what happened?"

Looking behind Jack, Daniel saw Cassie shrug.

"I tried Sam but you know what he's like."

"Sam, I can't stay in hospital. I need to find the kids. I'll rest when we get them back. I promise."

With that he gave Sam a kiss and sat down in her chair. Sam sat on the arm of the chair and started to fill him in on everything that had happened. Daniel walked Davis out. He had his word that as soon as he learned anything he would ring. Barrett also left to round up his team, to brief them on what was going to happen. Daniel waited on the porch until they had driven away. Slowly closing the door, he contemplated everything that had happened in the last 36 odd hours. Something didn't add up. The guys who had kidnapped the twins must have known there was no way in hell the Stargate would just be handed over. They were obviously after something else, but what? He walked into the kitchen to make some more coffee. George must have hade the same idea. He was already preparing a new pot. Daniel made his way out to the patio. He could hear Jack talking, well yelling actually. They should have known that he wouldn't stay in hospital. Injured or not he would want to or need to be looking for his kids.

"Screw procedure. I say we go in and shoot the bastards."

Whoa, Daniel thought as he entered the house and headed for the living room. Jack was reaching boiling point. Time to calm him down.

"Jack?"

When he didn't reply, Daniel put his hand on his friend's shoulder. When Jack turned to look at him Daniel continued.

"Jack, think for a minute. If we go in with guns blazing, the kids could get shot. You know that. We need to do this logically. Use our heads and not our hearts, and yes all our hearts are involved."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did Jack looked around at his friends and saw them all nod their heads. Hell, he knew that they all loved the kids. Geez, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie were their godparents. Jack slowly sat down nest to Sam. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Whispering in his ear she said

"I should send you back to hospital but I need you here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Where Are They?  
Chapter 3

Jack slowly sat down next to Sam. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Whispering in his ear she said.

"I should send you back to hospital but I need you here."

"It's me. I've got the files and I managed to get my hands on an old file containing the schematics of the X302 and X303. Someone's gotta be interested in these babies. I've also secured some naquadah."

"Good. You didn't have any problems?"

"Nah, it's real hectic around here at the moment. No-one took any notice of me what so ever. Do you want me to come to you with this stuff?"

"No. I'll meet you at the usual place. Bring everything that you have with you. We'll meet at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"What about the kids? What are you going to do with them?"

"I haven't decided yet. I may take them with me. Never let their parents see them again, but then again I'm not too fond of kids anyway. It doesn't really matter, just meet me at 10 o'clock."

Hanging up the phone, Airman Joseph Kilpatrick looked up into the angry eyes of Col. Davis. To be honest, he didn't know who scared him more at this moment. Col. Davis or Steve Palmer. Thankfully he wasn't facing either of the O'Neill's. Actually, he didn't think he'd still be alive if they had of caught him.

"Where's the usual place?"

"South entrance to Jamison Park Sir. On the corner of 5th and Elk St. Third bench on the left as you head east."

"You'd better not be lying to me Kilpatrick."

"No Sir."

"I hope this was worth it, because you'll be a very old man by the time you can walk free." Handing him some files, Davis continued, "These are the files you will take with you and give to Palmer. Don't worry, the files are almost identical, he won't notice anything wrong with them."

"That tracking chip had better work Barrett or you can explain it to Jack O'Neill."

"It'll work Davis, don't worry. I'll have it sent over straight away. It's been embedded in one of the file folders."

"Good. I have to ring the General and Jack O'Neill and tell them what is happening."

Two hours later Jack, Sam, Daniel, Hammond and Teal'c were sitting in the back of a van listening to what has happening in the park across the street. Jack had wanted to kill Kilpatrick upon hearing that everything that had happened over the last two days was so he could get his hands, and therefore Palmer and the Russians, on some stupid files. How could they risk the lives of two innocent children? If Teal'c hadn't held him back, God knows what he would have done. When the phone call had come through, he and Sam had to fight Cassie into staying the house while everyone else came to the park. After finally getting through to her, everyone turned in for the night. Jack and Sam made their way down the hall to their bedroom. Cassie went to sleep in the kids' room, George took the spare room, and Daniel slept on the sofa while Teal'c took the floor. None of them really slept. They were all caught up in the events of the day.

Sam lay in Jack's arms with her head resting on his shoulder. He was slowly stroking her hair. Sam felt and heard his breathing change. He had fallen asleep. She was glad, his body needed to recover. Sam slowly drifted off to sleep.

So there they all sat, cramped into the surveillance van. The atmosphere was so tense you could feel it smother you. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Palmer had arrived and Kilpatrick was talking to him.

"Well here they are."

"Is this everything?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else."

"And no-one noticed you?"

"No it was clean. As you suspected no-one even noticed me. Everyone was more concerned with O'Neill children."

"Good, so no-one will notice if you disappear for a while."

"Ah no, I don't think so."

With that Palmer nodded and suddenly the back of Kilpatrick's head had been blown away. Calmly Palmer stood up and walked away.

"Holy shit! He just had Kilpatrick executed."

"Daniel, we know but is the tracker working?"

"Ah yeah, he's moving east on Elk St."

Daniel and Jack watched as the van containing Davis, Barrett and his men took off after Palmer. They waited a few minutes and proceeded to follow at a further distance. 

"He's turning into Simpson Road. Keep back we don't want to spool him."

"Ah Jack, who's that following our guys?"

"Damn, Davis take the next right. Looks like Palmer's shooter is in the dark sedan behind you. We'll follow on from here. Stay on Johnson Street and follow us on a parallel route."

Jack watched the other van veer off. Jack noticed that the dark sedan kept following Palmer. He sighed, glad that he had warned Davis. He couldn't let anything happen now to jeopardize the mission. He checked his gun and looked around the van. Sam, Daniel and Hammond were doing the same. Teal'c had his zat gun ready. Jack knew that everyone in the van would die to save his kids. 

Looking at the monitor, Sam saw that Palmer had stopped. She let Barrett and Davis know where they were. Coming to a halt down the road from Palmer's car, everyone got out. Looking at the house, trying to decide the best entry, Jack turned to the others.

"OK. Daniel and Teal'c, you go round the back. Sir, you come in the front with Sam and I. When Barrett & Davis arrive, they can back us up. OK, here come the others."

Sure enough, the other van had just pulled up at the other end of the street. Davis and Barrett joined them and Jack filled them in on the plan. Nodding their agreement, they returned to their men. Slowly they fanned out and converged on the house. Staying low, Teal'c and Daniel made their way around the back. The others approached the front door.

When they reached the front door Jack went to open it. As he reached for the handle he noticed that the door was already opened. Stepping slowly inside with their guns drawn the three of them searched the house. When they reached the kitchen they found the body of Palmer lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. Hearing the back door open they all raised their guns, ready to fire. Upon seeing Daniel, they lowered their weapons.

Looking around the kitchen they saw the file folders lying on the table. The files were gone. Knowing that the chip was inside the folder and not in the actual files Sam realized that they might never find their children. Stumbling over a fallen chair she reached out to Jack.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?"

Just then they heard a noise from further down the hall. Turning, they once again raised their weapons and made their way down the hall. When they reached a door, Jack stood to one side of the doorway and Sam stood on the other. Daniel stood on Jack's left and Teal'c stood on Sam's right. Opening the door, all they found was an empty room. Moving on to the next door they repeated the procedure. Jack reached down and turned the knob. Opening the door Sam crouched down and scanned the room. Letting out a scream, Sam ran into the room. Jack looked in and quickly followed her. Janet and Jacob were lying on the bed. They were still, too still. Sam felt for their pulses. It wasn't until he saw her smile that Jack released the breath that he was holding and relaxed. Lifting Jacob up, he cuddled his son, noticing that Sam held Janet.

Walking out of the hospital room, Sam and Jack joined the other in the waiting room. As they entered, everyone turned to look at them.

"How are they?" Daniel asked.

"They'd been sedated but they'll be fine. Any word on who killed Palmer?"

"None, but Jack we do know that Palmer was behind the kidnapping. Whoever killed Palmer has the dodgy files. Sooner or later they're going to figure it out. I suggest increasing security at the SGC. I don't think that you, Sam and the kids are in any more danger. As I said, it was Palmer's idea to take the kids. We arrested Slevanoc a couple of hours ago and he's taken the plea bargain we offered. He's singing like a canary."

Barrett paused and looked at Davis who continued.  
"We've interviewed all members of the Russian teams. They've all been cleared. The Russian government is weeding out the perpetrators on their end."

"You know what, at the moment I don't really care. We have the kids back and that's all I care about."

Smiling at Sam, he put his arms around here shoulders. He looked around at his friends and felt at peace for the first time in days. Let the rest take care of itself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Where Are They?

Chapter Four

It had been two weeks since they had gotten their kids back. Jack thanked God everyday that nothing had happened to Janet and Jacob. He smiled as he watched them play in the bath. Sam was due home soon. He still couldn't believe that they were married. He'd loved her for so long. At that moment Jacob decided to throw his rubber duck at Janet. Jack had to step in so an all out war wouldn't start. Sitting next to the bath almost as wet as the kids he heard someone laughing. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Sam leaning in the doorway. Standing up he walked over to her and was about to give her a hug.

"Ah no. You're all wet."

"Yeah I am and I'll make you wet too."

"Jack!"

"What? I meant if I give you a hug I'll get your shirt wet."

"Uh huh. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Good, quiet. And yours?"

"Not to bad. Davis was there. You know he's been trying to track down Palmer's shooter." Seeing Jack nod she continued "Well he came to the SGC today to give me an update. How about I go and get changed. You get the kids ready and then we'll meet up in the kitchen. We can talk when the kids go to bed."

"Good idea."

Just as they ere finishing their dinner someone knocked on the door. Raising his eyebrow at Sam, he asked her if she was expecting anyone. She shook her head so he made his way to the front door. Opening the door he saw Daniel and Teal'c standing there.

"Hey Jack. We brought donuts."

Smiling, Teal'c held up the box.

"Sweet. Just in time. We just finished dinner. Come in."

All three of them walked into the dining room.

"Danny! Telc!" screamed Janet and Jacob.

Daniel bent down and scooped up Janet while Teal'c picked Jacob up. Kissing them, the kids gave them big hugs. Then they were swapped between the adults and proceeded to repeat their actions. Jack smiled at Sam. They loved seeing these two men holding their children. After playing for an hour with the kids Jack wasn't sure who was more upset at bedtime, Jacob and Janet or Daniel and Teal'c. Jack let them read the bedtime story as he and Sam cleaned the kitchen. When they heard Daniel and Teal'c say goodnight they met them in the living room.

Smiling as he sat down Daniel looked at Jack.

"You know, this is the best stress relief ever. Playing with the kids always unwinds me."

"I too enjoy it. I regret that I did not play with Rya'c as a child and I now realize how much I missed."

"Is that the only reason you came by? To play with the kids?"

"Not really Jack. We saw Davis talking to Sam today and decided to stick our noses in."

Sam laughed "That's fine Daniel. I would have told you anyway. You know that, right?"

"Yeah I thought you would but Teal'c couldn't wait."

Teal'c looked at Daniel and raised his eyebrow. Jack and Sam laughed. It was moments like these that they missed. The four of them together. Sam sobered, remembering what Davis had said that day. Jack noticed how quiet she was.

"Sam honey, you OK?"

"Yeah I was just remembering what Davis had said that day."

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack all looked at her so she continued.

"He said that they had traced the bullet that had killed Palmer. It matched a bullet that had been retrieved from a mob murder. We know that Slevanoc had connections to the Russian Mob but he's insistent that it was someone in the Russian Government that was behind the theft of the files."

Sam stopped and took a sip of wine. Jack took her hand. "What else honey?"

"A man called Devdenko, a Russian Government official that was captured, has admitted to organizing the theft but not of the murder. He also claims to have never received the files. So the Pentagon believes that Slevanoc double crossed the Russian Government and told the mob what he'd been requested to do. But they can't get him to flip on them. He knows he's a dead man if he does.

"What do you think will happen when they find out that the files they have are useless?"

"Well they've already killed two men. I don't think we have too much to be worried about at the moment. The Russian Mob has too many other things on their plates at the moment."

"Yeah I hope you're right Jack because I don't think anyone can go through what we went through two weeks ago."

"No Danny, None of us do."

"Daniel should we not be leaving? The time is getting late."

"Oh OK Teal'c."

Standing up to leave, they said goodnight to Jack and Sam. When their car had gone Jack and Sam walked into the kids bedroom and stood there staring at them. When Sam sighed, Jack took her in his arms and hugged her. They were all sate. The kids were where they belonged. He and Sam were together. Jack had so many miracles in his life and they were all thanks to the woman he held in his arms. He was so happy.

"Let's go to bed Sam." 


End file.
